


Подарок для Эви

by Edessa, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Что нужно для счастья маленькой девочке?





	Подарок для Эви

Эвелина счастлива. Почти счастлива. У нее есть большой дом, множество друзей, семья. Хорошая семья – мамочка, папочка (он мог бы быть и получше, но пока все нормально), брат и сестра. Зои постоянно дуется и избегает ее, но Эвелина терпит это. Она очень не хочет обижать сестренку. А Лукас постоянно запирается у себя в мастерской, но он так любит свои изобретения, и Эвелина ему не мешает. Пусть себе развлекается.

Но мамочка, ее любимая мамочка Мия грустит, и Эвелина не знает, как это исправить. Целыми днями мамочка спит в своей комнате в подвале, плачет и повторяет одно и то же имя. Итан. Эвелина ни разу не видела его, но жалеет, что он далеко. Мамочка любит Итана, а значит, из него папочка вышел куда лучше, чем из Джека. Но Джек любит Эвелину и готов сердце вырезать ради нее.

Маргарет не любит мамочку. Часто ворчит, а когда думает, что Эвелина ее не слышит, называет неблагодарной сукой, не любящей семью, которая ее приняла. Эвелине не нравится, когда так говорят про ее мамочку, но ведь она действительно не хотела принимать семью! Эвелина подождет, пока мамочка успокоится. Или заставит ее успокоиться.

Зато Лукас развлекается по полной. Эвелине нравится энтузиазм братика, нравятся его изобретения. Не очень нравится, что Лукас уводит тех, кто мог бы быть ее друзьями. Но братик говорит ей, что не все принимают ее дар, а ему скучно. Эвелина с ним согласна, пусть развлекается. Да и к тому же Маргарет нужно из чего-то готовить еду, а готовит она замечательно. Печенка за прошлым ужином была отличной.

Эвелина видит все, наблюдает за всем. Как папочка Джек приводит новых друзей – и тогда она передает им свой дар. Как они превращаются в ее друзей. Ну, или уходят на обработку к Маргарет. Эвелине грустно, что не все превращаются в ее друзей. Сейчас они во дворе: бродят черными тенями, караулят случайных посетителей. Скоро рассвет, и им придется уйти, но папочка Джек продолжит наблюдать за двором. Эвелине нужно больше друзей. Она всегда мечтала о большой семье.

Огромный старый дом скрипит и живет своей жизнью. Скрипят от ветра старые стены, жужжат любимцы Маргарет – о, Эвелине очень нравятся ее жуки, они не дают убежать глупым людям, не желающим становиться ее друзьями, –, из амбара доносится и обрывается вопль. Лукас развлекается, он счастлив, и Эвелина счастлива вместе с ним. Маргарет готовит ужин, и Джек ей помогает. После того, как те две девушки не захотели становиться друзьями Эвелины, у них много мяса для кулинарных экспериментов. Джек и Маргарет очень милая пара, и Эвелина даже на миг жалеет, что Маргарет не может стать ее мамочкой. Ведь у нее уже есть Мия.

Эвелина находит мамочку там же, в подвале. Она спит в своей комнате, запертой на тяжелый замок. Джек закрыл ее там после того, как она слишком много болтала с Зои. Эвелина попросила его это сделать. Зои бука, но Эвелина не хотела пока ее наказывать. Пусть только мамочка не общается с ней. Эвелина знает, что Зои тоже хочет сбежать. Глупенькая. От семьи не уйти. А от Эвелины и подавно.

Лукас опять куда-то уходит, а когда Эвелина спрашивает его, только отмахивается и закрывается. Эвелина обиженно надувает губы. Надо бы его наказать, но братик очень веселый. Может, придумал еще что-то, за чем будет весело наблюдать. Да. Пусть идет, братик ее любит. Не то, что сестренка. Но пусть Зои дуется дальше. Недолго осталось.

Мамочка просыпается, и Эвелина решает навестить ее. Мия сидит на своей койке, подобрав ноги и молчит. Эвелина тянет к ней руки, хочет обняться, но мамочка неожиданно вскакивает и отбегает от нее.

— Уйди! Оставь меня в покое! — кричит мамочка.

Эвелина хмурится. Ей не нравится это. Она любит мамочку, а она ведет себя с ней так. Эвелина заставляет мамочку замолчать и, когда та засыпает, уходит. Ничего. Скоро она тоже будет любить ее.

День близится к вечеру, когда к воротам ее дома подъезжает машина. Эвелина видит мужчину, который изучает двор сквозь ворота, и чуть не прыгает от радости. Она знает это лицо. Это его мамочка видит во снах и постоянно зовет. Эвелина просит Джека не убивать его. Итан станет частью ее семьи. Станет ее новым папочкой. Тогда мамочка успокоится.

Тогда Эвелина будет счастлива.


End file.
